Puzzle
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: [written for 10 prompts project] / Jika kau menyusun semua tingkah laku anehnya menjadi satu, yang kau akan dapatkan adalah satu kata bernama 'suka'. / Prompt 3: "Setiap pecahan pada akhirnya akan menjadi satu" / SyaoranxSakura


_**[Written for 10 prompts project]**_

_**[prompt 3: "Setiap pecahan pada akhirnya akan menjadi satu."]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seperti potongan _puzzle—_jika hanya kepingan kecil yang aku dapatkan, aku tak akan bisa mengerti perasaanmu.

Namun ketika kepingan kecil tersebut akhirnya terkumpul dan membentuk sesuatu—

...Aku akhirnya menyadari apa yang selama ini selalu kau tunggu.

.

.

.

_**Nacchan Sakura proudly present,**_

_**.**_

_**Puzzle**_

_**.**_

_**Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Wajahnya terkadang merona merah ketika berbicara dengan diriku.

Aku pikir awalnya, ia mungkin memang sedang memiliki demam atau kedinginan; namun aneh jika di musim panas juga, wajahmu bisa menjadi merah seperti itu. Ah, mungkin karena cuacanya panas sekali, ya?

Namun, cara bicaranya pun berubah; ia berbicara dengan suara yang terputus-putus dan terdengar gugup. Apa aku tanpa sadar sudah membuatnya marah?

Terkadang ia lari begitu saja ketika melihat wajahku. Larinya sungguh cepat, sampai-sampai aku tak sempat bertanya 'kenapa'. Apa aku memang sebegitu menakutkannya? Apa mungkin kakak selama ini benar, menyebut diriku sebagai monster yang menakutkan..

_**[Itu adalah pecahan puzzle yang pertama]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dulu, ia berbicara kepadaku seolah aku ini musuh paling besar di muka bumi.

Setiap mata kami bertemu, ia akan menatap tajam ke arahku. Ia akan mengatakan padaku betapa ialah yang akan jadi pemilik semua _Clow Card _dan tak akan kalah dariku.

...Namun sekarang, semuanya berbeda.

Aku sudah resmi menjadi pemilik _Clow Card _yang baru. Namun sebaliknya, kau tidak membenciku. Caramu berbicara dan menatapku pun perlahan berubah; kau tidak lagi menatapku tajam, suaramu menjadi lebih lembut ketika berbicara kepadaku.

Oh, mungkin karena sekarang kita ini adalah teman.

..Tetapi, sebelum ini juga... hal ini sesekali terjadi, bukan?

Ia memanggilku sebagai _rival, _namun ialah yang paling sering membantuku dalam urusan sihir dan juga _Clow Card. _Ia yang memintaku untuk tidak menangis ketika aku merasa tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia yang melindungiku dan menolongku ketika aku masih terlalu lemah dan bodoh dalam menghadapi para _Clow Card_.

...Padahal saat itu, aku masih menjadi 'musuh'nya, bukan?

_**[Itu adalah pecahan puzzle yang kedua.]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kupikir, aneh juga karena tiba-tiba ia tidak menyukai Yukito lagi.

Suatu hari, ketika aku bertanya soal orang yang disukai kepadanya—ia tiba-tiba berkata bahwa semuanya hanya salah paham. Yang ia benar-benar sukai adalah orang lain. Yukito hanya membuatnya tertarik karena kekuatan bulan yang sama dengan miliknya.

Dan dengan bodohnya, aku bertanya siapa yang sesungguhnya ia sukai.

Wajahnya seketika merona merah—lagi, dan aku benar-benar merasa bersalah karena sudah bertanya. Sebentar, hal seperti ini seharusnya tidak bisa ditanyakan secara santai, bukan?

Bodoh, Sakura bodoh!

"Ah, maaf, aku seharusnya tidak bertanya... ya?"

—Dan akupun membiarkan kau menyimpan jawabanmu sendiri.

...Ah, kenapa ya, ketika aku mengatakan hal itu—kau terlihat begitu sedih dan kecewa?

_**[Kutemukan; pecahan puzzle yang ketiga.]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa boneka beruang yang ia buat tiba-tiba diberikan kepadaku.

Mungkin karena ia sudah tak menyukai Yukito lagi? Aah, tapi, bukankah lebih baik ia memberikan boneka ini kepada orang yang ia sukai saja?

...Atau mungkin, ia terlalu malu untuk memberikannya pada orang yang ia suka?

Tetapi tetap saja—kenapa harus aku?

...Kenapa aku benar-benar merasa terusik.. karena ia memberikan boneka beruang ini kepadaku?

_**[Pecahan puzzle yang keempat.]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Di hari ketika Yukito tidak menerima perasaanku—kaulah yang pertama kali kuberitahu.

...Kenapa, ya? Padahal biasanya, aku selalu memberitahu Tomoyo terlebih dahulu. Tomoyo mengetahui semua rahasiaku, Tomoyo adalah orang pertama yang akan tahu jika sesuatu terjadi kepadaku.

Tetapi di hari itu, aku memutuskan untuk bercerita kepadamu sampai air mata ini tak bisa tertahan lagi.

Dan dengan sifat baikmu itu; kau memberikan aku sapu tangan untuk menyeka air mataku. Aku bersikap sok kuat dan berkata bahwa aku sebenarnya tak mau menangis; namun kau mengerti dan berkata bahwa aku pasti bisa menemukan orang lain yang lebih baik.

—kau membiarkan aku membasahi pundakmu, karena aku menangis di pelukanmu.

...hey, kenapa, ya?

Di hari itu, aku merasa kau adalah orang yang tepat—bukan Tomoyo.

Tetapi, kau.

_**[Mungkin itu pecahan puzzle yang kelima.]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku ingin sekali membalas semua kebaikanmu.

Yang membuatku bisa kembali tersenyum dan menjalani hari adalah dirimu—setelah beberapa hari aku terpuruk karena Yukito tidak menerima perasaanku.

Aku memikirkan berbagai cara untuk bisa membahagiakanmu—aku mulai menjahit _yukata _meski menjahit bukanlah keahlian utamaku.

Aku mengajakmu pergi ke festival dengan harapan kau bisa bersenang-senang walau hanya untuk satu hari.

...Ah, tetapi, pada akhirnya..

Kaulah yang membuatku bahagia; dengan semua kata-katamu yang begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Dengan sikapmu yang selalu melindungiku seolah aku ini orang yang paling berharga.

Dan sejak hari itu, tanpa sadar aku selalu berharap,

Bahwa kau akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia.

_**[Enam potong puzzle sudah kudapatkan; sedikit lagi, aku bisa melihat bentuk perasaan ini seutuhnya.]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tidak adil karena kau selalu melindungi aku yang begitu lemah.

Disini, akulah yang memiliki sihir paling kuat—ketika semua orang tertidur, aku masih memiliki energi layaknya orang yang baru saja menyantap sarapan. Namun tetap saja, aku tak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

Aku membiarkan Yue dan Kero bertarung melindungiku.

Aku tak bisa memakai sihir apapun untuk melawan Eriol.

Aku tak bisa menolong diriku sendiri ketika aku terjatuh.

—Namun disitulah kau selalu ada, dengan kekuatanmu yang tak banyak karena malam abadi yang Eriol ciptakan—kau mengeluarkan sihir anginmu dan membuat tubuhku selamat dari benturan tanah yang keras.

Tidak adil. Aku ingin menolongmu, namun aku terlalu lemah. Kau tahu bahwa kau tak memiliki banyak kekuatan, namun kau selalu melindungiku sebisa mungkin.

Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi kuat saat itu—untuk melindungi dirimu.

_Light _dan _Dark. _Dua kartu paling kuat yang harus kuubah menjadi _Sakura Card; _dengan Yue dan Kero yang menolongku semampu mereka, aku harus menjadi kuat.

—Dan sekali lagi, kau ada disana untuk membantuku yang lemah ini.

Dengan suara yang terbata-bata, kau berbicara kepadaku. "Aku adalah keturunan Clow Reed; meski aku lemah saat ini, mungkin aku bisa membantumu sedikit.."

Aku sungguh ingin berteriak dengan lantang—ini semua tidak adil. Bahkan sampai akhir pun, kaulah yang akhirnya menolongku.

—Namun, tak lama. Tubuhmu sudah terlalu lemah; akhirnya kaupun terjatuh ke atas tanah.

...Tidak.

Di saat itu, aku rasanya ingin melupakan tugasku untuk mengubah kartu _Light _dan _Dark._

Di saat itu, aku hanya ingin memeluk tubuhmu yang lemah dan terus berada di sampingmu sampai kau kembali membuka mata.

Namun jika aku melakukan itu, hal sebaliknya akan terjadi—semua orang, termasuk dirimu, akan tertidur dan tak bisa membuka mata lagi.

"...Tidak..."

Membayangkan sebuah dunia dimana tidak ada dirimu—

Dimana tidak ada Syaoran Li di sisiku..

Aku tak mau hal itu terjadi!

"Kumohon, berubahlah!"

Aku harus percaya kepada Kero dan Yue.

Aku harus percaya pada diriku sendiri.

Aku harus percaya kepada kartu-kartu yang selalu menemaniku selama ini.

...Aku harus percaya kepada Syaoran yang mempercayai bahwa aku bisa.

"_LIGHT_!"

Memikirkan tentang dirimu dan kebaikan hatimu; itulah yang mengubah air mataku menjadi keinginan untuk melindungi semua orang.

—Dan di saat itulah, aku mendapatkan kekuatanku.

_**[Aku mulai menyadarinya perlahan, ketika potongan ketujuh mulai kudapatkan. Namun kenapa aku masih belum mengerti dengan jelas?]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura."

Kau menepati janjimu; janji untuk mengatakan hal penting ketika semua urusan tentang _Clow Card _sudah berakhir.

Aku memutuskan untuk bertanya apa hal penting tersebut, ketika kita pulang sekolah bersama-sama dan melewati taman.

—Namun ini bukanlah sesuatu yang aku duga.

"Orang yang paling aku sukai di dunia ini adalah dirimu."

—Debaran jantungku begitu kencang dan tak bisa dikendalikan.

"Itu saja yang ingin aku katakan."

—Kenapa?

Kenapa kau dengan mudahnya pergi begitu saja?

Apa yang kau pikirkan setelah menyatakan perasaanmu? Apakah kau menunggu jawabanku, apakah kau memikirkan aku?

Disini aku menutupi wajahku dengan bantal dan bersembunyi dibalik selimut. Debaran jantung ini masih sama dan rona merah di wajahku semakin parah.

Aku tidak yakin kalau ini flu. Aku tetap merasa sehat dan aku yakin nafsu makanku masih kuat.

Namun hatiku seolah memerintahkan tubuh ini untuk diam—diamlah, dan pikirkan dengan baik. Kenapa selama ini Syaoran begitu baik kepadamu?

Pikirkanlah,

Mengapa kau begitu ingin membuat dia merasa bahagia selama ini?

Pikirkanlah..

...Mengapa pikiranmu hanya dipenuhi oleh dirinya ketika kau tahu bahwa ada alasan khusus dibalik semua perilakunya terhadapmu?

"Syaoran..."

_**[Aku menemukan pecahan ke delapan. Dan perasaanku mulai terlihat meskipun samar.]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aku akan pindah ke _Hongkong._"

Aku menemukan sisi egoisku di hari yang tak terduga.

"...Kapan... kau.. akan pergi?"

"...Besok."

"Besok?!" Aku menatapnya tak percaya—tidak, tadi, mungkin saja _iIllusion _sedang bekerja tanpa perintahku. Mungkin aku hanya salah dengar, mungkin ini semua bukanlah kenyataan—

"Dan aku bepikir bahwa aku tak akan datang hari ini.."

"..Sakura, aku bersyukur bisa datang ke Tomoeda. Aku bersyukur aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

—Kalau kau bersyukur akan hal itu,

Mengapa kau pergi?

"...Kau benar-benar... harus pergi?"

"—Iya."

Oh, baiklah. Aku tak mau mendengar apapun lagi.

Aku berlari sejauh mungkin ketika perhatiannya teralih sesaat; aku tak ingin melihat wajahnya karena hal itu membuat dadaku terasa sesak.

Mungkin terdengar egois, namun aku tak mau ia pergi—apapun yang terjadi.

Eriol memintaku untuk memikirkan dengan baik; apa perbedaan ketika dirinya harus kembali ke Inggris, dan ketika Syaoran harus meninggalkan Tomoeda. Keduanya berbeda.

Ketika Eriol pergi—aku berpikir, '_sayang sekali, aku ingin berbicara dengannya lebih banyak lagi. Ah, tapi, kami bisa saling bertukar surat, dan Eriol pun akan sesekali mengunjungi Tomoeda, bukan?'_

Namun, ketika Syaoran akan pergi..

Bertukar surat, berbicara lewat telepon—semua hal itu tidak cukup. Bahkan jika Syaoran memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Tomoeda untuk beberapa hari—tidak. Kau seharusnya berada disini—di sisiku... selamanya.

—Mengapa aku begitu egois dan tidak ingin Syaoran pergi?

_**[Potongan puzzle ke sembilan. Hanya tinggal satu keping lagi... dan aku bisa mengatakannya dengan jelas.]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku mengambil kotak menjahitku dan melihat ke arah jam—sudah sore. Tetapi meskipun akan memakan banyak waktu; aku tak peduli dan akan melakukan apa yang aku bisa.

Boneka beruang—setidaknya, aku ingin memberitahu perasaanku sebelum Syaoran pergi meninggalkan Tomoeda. Aku mulai membuat pola dan mengerjakannya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati—meskipun aku harus merelakan jam tidurku malam ini, aku tak peduli.

Setiap jahitan dipenuhi oleh perasaanku; setiap benang yang dibuat membentuk pola berisi semua pemikiranku tentang Syaoran Li.

—Ini semua untukmu, Syaoran. Hanya dirimu.

Dan ketika aku tersadar; jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Boneka beruang sudah terbentuk sempurna di hadapanku—aku tersenyum penuh bahagia.

"Sakura! Li akan meninggalkan Tomoeda pukul sepuluh—tadi aku mendengar hal itu dari pak Terada,"

Dan kebahagiaanku hancur lagi, seketika.

"Bohong..."

Tak akan pernah bisa—aku ini terlalu lemah.

"Dalam waktu satu jam... aku tak akan mungkin bisa mengejarnya."

Lihatlah—sebentar saja kau tak ada di sisiku, aku sudah mulai menangis lagi dan tak mampu melakukan apa-apa.

"Kau punya satu mantra ajaib, Sakura! Kau bisa melakukannya,"

—Ah, benar.

"Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Itulah yang kau ajarkan; dari kebaikan hatimu dan segala hal. Itulah yang membuatku menjadi kuat.

"Terima kasih, Tomoyo!"

—Aku akan mengejarmu meski harus ke ujung dunia.

.

.

.

Aku tahu kau duduk di dekat jendela. Di dalam bis yang sudah siap untuk berangkat—aku mempercepat langkah kakiku dan tanpa disadari, aku sudah berlari dengan begitu cepat.

"SYAORAN!"

Aku memanggil namamu dengan lantang; bis tersebut mulai berjalan. Kau membuka kaca jendela dan melihat sosokku dari dalam—kedua bola matamu membesar.

"Sakura?!"

"Aku—aku sudah menyadari semuanya!"

Maaf karena selama ini aku begitu bodoh dan naif; aku hanya melihat sikap dan gelagat anehmu dari satu sisi saja. Namun jika semua tindakan dan kata-katamu kurangkai dalam satu bentuk yang seutuhnya; aku mulai menyadari apa yang selama ini aku rasakan.

_**[Potongan puzzle yang terakhir—aku akan mengatakannya dengan lantang kepadamu,]**_

"Yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini," Mengangkat boneka beruang aku kubuat semalam suntuk; aku menyatakan perasaanku. "Adalah Syaoran!"

—Kau adalah alasan utama kenapa aku ingin menjadi kuat.

...Kau adalah alasan utama kenapa aku bisa menyadari bahwa menangis tak ada gunanya.

Kau membuatku mengumpulkan semua pecahan _puzzle _yang selama ini berserakan; dan ketika semua itu menjadi sebuah bentuk yang sempurna..

Aku tahu apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan.

"Aku akan kembali ke Tomoeda setelah semua urusanku selesai," Syaoran membuat suaranya semakin lantang—seiring dengan bis yang tak bisa dihentikan lajunya. "Maukah kau menungguku?"

"Pasti—aku pasti akan menunggumu!"

"...Aku akan kembali, Sakura. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi."

—Iya,

Aku akan menunggumu.

Meski harus menunggu sampai kapanpun juga..

_**[Karena Syaoran adalah orang yang paling kucintai.]**_

.

.

.

_Perasaanmu bisa saja berbentuk sebuah puzzle yang harus dirangkai; sudahkah kau mengumpulkan tiap kepingnya dan menemukan jawabanmu?_

_._

_._

_**The End**_


End file.
